BandAidVEVO
Band Aid '(formed: 1984) are a supergroup of English and Irish singers and 4 sub units, Band Aid 20, Band Aid 30, Band Aid II and the original Band Aid which I'll call Band Aid 10. They rose to fame mainly after they released their cult classic '''Do They Know It's Christmas? '''originally written for the 1984 Famine in Ethiopia (which is the same reason '''Live Aid '''was held) and changed slightly for Band Aid 30 in 2014 with the new version focusing more on the Ebola Outbreak and Epidemic in West Africa. History In 1984 Ethiopia was struck with famine and people tried to raise awareness about the situation so a 33 year old Bob Geldof took matters into his own hands and decided to make the supergroup Band Aid singing their classic Do They Know It's Christmas? to raise money for Ethiopia, Live Aid was also held that year which included bands like U2 and especially Queen (formed: 1970) one event at Live Aid went down in history and that was '''Freddie Mercury '(born September 5, 1946 - November 24, 1991 45), yelling out "AY-OH" and the crowd responding back. The song was re-recorded in 1989 by Band Aid II but I wasn't able to find any information on the members. In 2004 problems arose in Africa once again leading to the creation of Band Aid 20 with their rock version of Do They Know It's Christmas and it blew up going viral for a number of reasons. In 2014 the worst of the worst happened West Africa had been struck with and epidemic but not just any epidemic and 'Ebola '(discovered: 1976) epidemic a disease that causes mass bleeding and nearly always results in death, so in 2014 the once again new version Band Aid 30 was formed with a pop twist on the song; featuring hit artists like Seal, Ed Sheeran and One Direction. The song was changed to fit the epidemic more but controversey arose when Bono's original line of "Well tonight; thank god it's them instead of you" was changed to "Well tonight we're reaching out and touching you" while other lyrics such as "And they only water flowing; is the bitter stinging of tears" and "And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time" and "And the greastest gift they'll get this year is life" to "Where a kiss of love can kill you", "And there's death in every tear" since Ebola is spread through most forms of contact. Unfortunately Africa is going through a terrible crisis where nearly millions of people are starving so if you can donate to orginastions to that benefit help for Africa. Band Aid Members These are a list of all of the Band Aid members from '''1984-2014 Band Aid 10 *'Bob Geldof '(born ), Founder of Band Aid *'Paul McCartney '(born ), Providing Vocals *'George Michael '(born June 25, 1963 - December 25, 2016 56), Providing Vocals *'Sting '(born ), Providing Bass *'Phil Collins '(born ), Providing Drums *'Bono '(born ), Founder of U2 and Providing Guitar and Vocals *'Midge Ure '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Boy George '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Paul Young '(born ), Providing Guitar *'John Taylor '(born ), Providing Bass *'Jody Watley '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Holly Johnson '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Simon LeBon '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Paul Weller '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Tony Hadley '(born ), Providing Synthesizer *'Andy Taylor '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Keren Woodward '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Adam Clayton '(born ), Providing Bass *'Nick Rhodes '(born ), Providing Keyboard *'Martyn Ware '(born ), Providing Keyboard *'Martin Kemp '(born ), Providing Bass *'Gary Kemp '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Jon Moss '(born ), Providing Drums *'Francis Rossi '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Steve Norman '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Rick Parfitt '(born October 12, 1960 - December 24, 2016 56), Providing Guitar *'Glenn Gregory '(born ), Providing Vocals *'James Taylor '(born ), Providing Vocals *'John Keeble '(born ), Providing Drums *'Johnnie Fingers '(born ), Providing Piano *'Chris Cross '(born ), Providing Bass *'Marilyn '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Pete Briquette '(born ), Providing Bass *'Simon Crowe '(born ), Providing Drums *'Robert Bell '(born ), Providing Bass *'Mark Brzezecki '(born ), Providing Drums *'Stuart Adamson '(born April 11, 1958 - December 16, 2001 43), Providing Guitar *'Tony Butler '(born ), Providing Bass *'Bruce Watson '(born ), Providing Guitar Band Aid 20 *'Thom Yorke '(born ), Providing Piano *'Jonny Greenwood '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Justin Hawkins '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Tim Rice-Oxley '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Fran Healy '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Skye Edwards '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Neil Hannon '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Róisín Murphy '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Dan Hawkins '(born ), Providing Guitar *'Chris Martin '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Dido '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Robbie Williams '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Sugababes '(formed: 1998 - 2011), Providing Vocals *'Bono ' (born ), Founder of U2 and Providing Vocals *'Will Young '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Jamelia' (born ), Providing Vocals *'Ms Dynamite '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Beverly Knight '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Joss Stone '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Tom Chaplin' ''(born ), Providing Vocals *'Dizzee Rascal (born ), Providing Vocals *'Busted '(formed: 2000 - 2005), Providing Vocals Band Aid 30 *Ed Sheeran' (born ), Providing Vocals *'Ellie Goulding (born ), Providing Vocals *'Emeli Sandé '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Olly Murs '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Sam Smith '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Bono '(born ), Founder of U2 and Providing Vocals *'Rita Ora '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Chris Martin '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Jessie Ware '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Paloma Faith '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Sinéad O’Connor '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Roger Taylor '(born ), Drummer For Queen and Providing Drums and Vocals *Zoella (born ), Providing Vocals *'Seal '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Nick Grimshaw '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Milan Neil Amin-Smith '(born ), Providing Violins *'Alfie Deyes '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Thatcher Joe '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Grace Chatto '(born ), Providing Cellos *'Fuse ODG '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Luke Patterson '(born ), Providing Vocals *'Jack Patterson '(born ), Providing Vocals *'One Direction '(formed: 2010 - 2016), Providing Vocals *'15 Minutes Of Fame '(formed: 2014), Providing Vocals '''This page was created on June 1, 2019, by Gorillaz Fan 806. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Irish YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers